History of the Gods
The Beginning: In the beginning, there was nothing. No light, no life, just empty blackness. Then, two brothers awoke from their long slumber. Lumen was the eldest. He created light, so Morsuin-the younger of the two-could forge a world. They named it Luxomnia, the light of everything. How the Rivers and Lakes Were Formed Lumen crossed Luxomnia every day for twelve years, spreading light across the world. But he was forever separated from his brother and he sat down and cried. His tears filled the ditches where his boots had trodden the earth and so the rivers and seas were formed. 'How the Days Were Created:' From the newly formed rivers and lakes, a beautiful maiden arose. She was named Pendea, the Goddess of time, support, intelligence, and beauty. The two brothers instantly fell in love with her. They went to extreme measures to attract her. Lumen made a sun, to light up where she stood and Morsuin created the moon, to give her light even at night. Pendea was flattered, but she saw the darkness in the younger brother’s heart and only loved Lumen. Morsuin grew jealous and split the world in two, so half was dark, and half was light. He promised that if his brother crossed into his realm, then he would kill him, and this is how the days were created. 'How Magic Came into Being:' Pendea had a daughter, Sienam, goddess of conjuring. She had a strange force about her and pulled animals out of thin air to entertain her. After a close encounter with a crocodile, Lumen created a new God, Veneficius the God of magic, to entertain her. They grew close and had four children: Vena, Goddess of hunting, Fornax, God of fire, and Bellator and Bellum, twin Gods of war and fighting. 'The Creation of Balance:' Evenings passed, and mornings came, and soon the ground was coated in thick, white snow. A passing human looked up into the sky and saw two moons, for Morsuin had tried to overthrow day and cause everlasting night. The mortal, Luna, decided that there must be balance in the world and prayed to Veneficius for help.With the aid of the Mighty God of Magic, Luna reached into the sky and knocked down the moon with her prized double axe. The moon split in half and landed as an island in the River of Luxomnia.The island became Medluna, and Luna became the patron of it, a goddess of the moon and stars, fairness and balance. The other half of the moon shattered into tiny pieces and became the stars and night, a few also fell down from the sky and landed next to Medluna, they became the Starry Isles'.' 'How Nature Started:' Pendea made trees and plants, as the world was bleak and boring. From the first tree, a spirit arose. She was called Sylva, the Goddess of nature and wood-craft. She helped the mother Goddess in making smaller beings, humans, and other animals. Sylva crafted intricate models out of wood, and Pendea blessed them, causing them to enter reality, and so animals came into being. 'The Coming of Crafting:' Sylva was upset, for she was deeply in love with Fornax, the god of fire. He did not show any sign of that love in return, so she spent 365 days carving a model of a phoenix, made from the rarest elder wood, as a token of it. She begged Pendea to use her power of time to create one more day. Pendea agreed, and on the 366th day, Sylva presented Fornax with the model. Fornax, angry at himself for falling into love so easily, sent it up in flames, breaking the nature goddess’ heart so seriously that she fell to the ground, dead. The phoenix, a bird of fire, blinked oven its eyes, stretched its wings and sang a song so beautiful and sad that Sylva sat up, alive again. Ignavis, the first phoenix, lives for 365 days of the next year, before sinking into the ash. From it, a stone emerged. It cracked open, revealing Callis, the god of stonework. The next year, exactly the same happened, but a lump of steel appeared. This created Aesil, goddess of all metals. 365 days after that, it happened again. A sticky, amber liquid appeared, and in it, a new goddess was formed. She was named Herona, and became experienced in the ways of healing. The next year, an extra day came again, and Ignavis was reborn from the ash, and the whole cycle began again. 'Morsuin’s Army:' Bellator grew sick of fighting with her twin brother, Bellum, so she ran away from home to the dark side of the world, where she had been forbidden to go. She met Morsuin who tortured her anima forcing her to stay. Two years later, she bore him a child, Calinor, who became God of thieving and looting. Morsuin soon got tired of the little company he had so he created dark minions, demons, with lesser godly powers to aid him. Atrum was the most well known minion and soon became a god himself. Bellum went out to find his sister, Bellator, but when he got there and found Bellator, he was sick with revenge. He killed himself and the blood from his godly body sank into the soil, and where he died, a snake rose from the ground. He was reincarnated as the god of fighting and revenge. 'The First Melody:' Sylva crafted a delicate lyre out of wood from a birch. She tentatively plucked a few strings and the first melody arose from it. The sound was so beautiful that the rocks parted and the ground split in two. A male stepped out from the crevice. He was named Cantus, and was the god of music, instruments and voice. 'Betrayal of Light:' Cantus often spent hours outside playing his compositions. He attracted Luna, who would watch over him from her realm in the sky. A year later, the moon goddess gave birth to a child whom she named after the colour of the sky at her reign. Indigo. But it soon became clear that the child goddess was not content with her job of painting the sky at night. She was tired of being good, and she ran away to the dark side of the world. She was hunted down by Morsuin’s minions, but Calinor stole her away and kept her in the south, far away from his parents. Luna begged her daughter to return, but Indigo refused firmly. The moon goddess was heartbroken and covered the moon in shadow, plunging the world into darkness. This was the first eclipse. Category:Storyline Category:Creation Category:Information Category:Links to Gods Category:Links to Goddesses